


Her Apology

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Issues, Humanstuck, One Shot, Trans Vriska Serket, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vriska Serket has recently found out that she is transgender, she slowly starts her transition only to be despised by those closest to her.One of them being her childhood friend Terezi Pyrope.This is her story.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 3





	Her Apology

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TRANSPHOBIA WARNING!!  
> Also sorry for those who followed me for my Momojiro fanfiction because I don't plan on finishing it because am no longer i the My Hero academia Fandom :(  
> Also this was a vent!  
> SLUR TW! SELF HARM ATTEMPT TW!
> 
> (edit: guys please for the love of god dont read this i wrote it before i even got to act 5 its horrible everyone is so out of character therefore im orphaning it)

Hello, you.  
Yes you.  
Let me tell you a story about a girl named Vriska Serket, and how having one fact about herself shared to her entire school, made her lose the people she held dearest to her heart.

It all started on November 12th.  
Vriska had came back from school and was greeted by her older sister Aranea. "Welcome back bro! Want some food?" she said.  
'Bro'....Aranea used that term to refer to Vriska as her 'brother'. She hated it, she didn't want to be Aranea's brother, well she still wanted to be her sibling, but NOT her brother.  
"Nah...I'm fine..." She said as she ran off into her room.  
Vriska locked her door as soon as she got in.  
She dropped her bag and her jacket to the floor and walked over her mirror. She looked back at the her room one more time, it was an utter mess, trash and take out boxes all over the floor, clothes everywhere except in the closet, papers, food, anything you could name, it was probably somewhere in her room.  
She wanted to clean it, but she just couldn't bring herself to.  
Vriska turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath, she hated her body. Her hair, her structure, everything, she hated it all. Whenever she would look into the mirror she'd feel as if the reflection wasn't her's, as she was looking at someone else. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed and opened her laptop.  
She was on it for what felt like hours, then something caught her eye, as a pop-up she got a "Are you transgender?" quiz, so like any curious teenager, she took it.

'You are transgender!' Vriska just looked at the screen, shocked, she doesn't even know what it means.

She decided to do some research.  
"Gender dysphoria...?" Vriska mumbled to herself, she noticed that she had most of the symptoms.  
"I should get professionally diagnosed first..." She said, closing her laptop and grabbing her phone, she started dialing the number of the therapist near her neighborhood, when Aranea knocked on her door.  
Vriska unlocked it and just blankly stared at her sister.  
"Hey, bro, I'm going to sleep...you should go too, it's pretty late..." She said with a light smile.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Vriska replied closing the door not letting Aranea say another word.  
She picked up her phone again and called the number.  
"Hello....I would like to schedule an appointment..."

After finishing the call Vriska dropped down on her bed, not even bothering to change from the clothes she wore to school that day.

Vriska couldn't sleep that night, way too many questions filled her head.  
'But I've been a man my whole life.'  
'What if i actually do have it?'  
'What will everyone think?'  
'What will Aranea think?'  
'What will....Terezi think?'  
Terezi has been Vriska's best friend since kindergarten, they were known as 'Vicrezi' by the whole neighborhood.  
She didn't want to break the bond she had with Terezi, because she was very dear to her, to the point that Vriska developed a crush on her.

Soon morning came, looks like it was another sleepless night for miss Vriska Serket.  
She walked over one of her many piles of clothes on the floor grabbed her jacket, her bag and left her room.

She was greeted by Aranea, who had made them breakfast, "Morning bro, I see you didn't sleep again, It's not good for your health Vi-"  
"I don't care." Vriska cut Aranea off in the middle of her sentence, she grabbed the piece of toast and headed to the door.  
"We should really get your hair cut..." Aranea said, Vriska hasn't had her hair cut for a few months , she couldn't bring herself to go, so its grown all the way down to her shoulders.  
"I like it..." She said harshly, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she exited she noticed Terezi. "Heh, have you been waiting long?" She lightly chuckled.  
"Nope! I actually just got here!" Terezi replied.  
They spent the rest of the way to school talking about life and everything.

Once they reached their school they heard a yell "Terezi! Hey!" It was Nepeta Leijon, one of Terezi's friends. Even though they were best friends, the had different friend groups.  
Terezi was way more popular than Vriska. The whole school knew who Terezi Pyrope was, but only a few knew about Vriska. "Oh shit, gotta go. See you later Vic!" Terezi then proceeded to go to her friends.

Vic...Vriska also hated that nickname, because her name was Victor Serket, she hated being referred to as 'Victor', she never knew why but it just made her feel....weird.

She walked into the school, and guess who greeted her, Aradia Megido.  
She never knew what made Aradia hate her so much but she got used to the comments she'd get from her.  
"Awh, look at poor little Serket, mommy can't afford new clothes huh?" She said in a mocking tone.  
Vriska just rolled her eyes at her.  
Her day started to get better as soon as she saw her little friend group, and if you're wondering who's in it well...  
Her friends are John Egbert, Kanaya Maryam, Rose and Roxy Lalonde, Tavros Nitram and Feferi Peixes, and Terezi too of course but she wasn't a part of this friend group.  
"Ay! Vic, what's up man!" John exclaimed.  
Vriska just sighed in reply.

They spent the rest of the day goofing around in their classes.

By now, it's the end of the day and Vriska was walking to home with her firends. "Y'all excited for tonight?" Roxy asked. Shit, Vriska forgot it was Friday...  
"Uh, uhm sorry guys, I can't go, I uh...have to help my sister at home..." Vriska said, it was pretty obvious she was lying, but her friends somehow believed it. "Bummer man." Said Tavros. They soon parted ways as everyone else went over to Kanaya's house, Vriska went to her therapy appointment.

Sitting in the waiting room, she got more and more anxious as time passed, and then...  
"Victor Serket" the therapist called.  
She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Soon enough, it was over, and she got her diagnosis.  
Yes, she does have gender dysphoria.  
The therapist handed her the the paper and let her go.

Her heart started racing, she didn't take her eyes off the paper until she got home. As soon as she reached her front door she stuffed the paper in the pocket of her jacket.  
As soon as she entered, Aranea attempted to strike up a conversation with her "Hey bro, how was school?".  
"It was eh..." Vriska replied

"You want some fo-" Before Aranea could finish her sentence, Vriska had already locked herself inside her room.

She decided to hide the paper she got under one of her many piles of clothes, then proceeded to look up some names to see what she would choose as her new name.  
"Valerie, Victoria, ugh there's nothing good here!" She sighed, but soon noticed something that caught her eye.  
"Vriska? Vriska! That's it, my new name!"  
She managed to get finally get some sleep.

Vriska spent that weekend feeling happier than she'd ever been, yet of course she still hasn't told anyone about her...'secret'.  
Monday morning came soon, so she had to get ready for school.  
As she was leaving her room she noticed something was off, Aranea still hasn't woken up.  
She just shrugged it off and continued on with her day.

Everything went normally, she'd meet up with Terezi , then they'd go to their friend groups, Aradia would throw a rude comment. The usual. But... when she went home...

"Hello Victor." Aranea sat at the table with the paper in had. Vriska's heart started beating. The paper...oh god the paper... She knew Aranea would sometimes clean her room, she could have found a better place to hide it instead of under a pile of clothes...

"Care to explain this and why i found a list of female names open on your computer?" Aranea said pointing at the paper.  
Vriska took a deep breath as she tried to explain everything without breaking down right then and there. Aranea...let's just say Aranea didn't take it so well.

(PHYSICAL ABUSE TW)  
She took what was nearest to her, which just so happened to be a frying pan, and started beating Vriska with it. Bruising her skin to the point of where some of the wounds started to bleed...

Vriska somehow managed to escape and once again locked herself in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and spat on it. Her hatred for herself couldn't be any bigger...

The next day, Vriska didn't leave her room, she didn't go to school, she didn't even eat...nothing...  
She got a message from Terezi.

T: You okay V1c? You d1dn't com3 to school tod4y, 1'm just a l1ttl3 worr1ed.

She stared at her phone, not knowing weather to lie or to tell the truth. No, she couldn't, she's not ready...

V: Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little sick, that's all!

She quickly turned off her phone end forced herself to sleep.

Vriska had finally built up the strength to go to school.  
As soon as she left her house she saw Terezi, waiting outside with a bright smile. "I missed you bro!" She said running up and hugging Vriska. "Geez, it's only been one day, hold your horses!" She chuckled. Terezi was the only person who gave Vriska any form of physical affection, and honestly, it was probably one of the only things that kept Vriska going.

The day continued as usual until she walked into school.  
"I know your little secret~" Aradia said in a mocking manor. Vriska paused in her steps and her happy facial expression turned into fear. "W-What..." She said as her whole body started to shake. "Vic? What's she talking about? Vic?!" Kanaya said, shaking Vriska hoping to get a response, but nothing. "Oh, you know damn well..." Aradia said as she cleared her throat.

"HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT? VICTOR SERKET HERE IS A LITTLE TRANNY! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE! HE THINKS HE'S A GIRL! WHAT AN IDIOT, AM I RIGHT?" She shouted as loud as she could. Of course Aradia would find out, Aranea and her sister, Damara, were best friends, and Damara would always know everything that's happening in Aranea's life. The halls filled with laughter, 'tranny' 'fag' and such other slurs being thrown at her, and many people whispering while giving her disgusted looks.  
They all slowly started walking away...  
Vriska expected Terezi to come over and comfort her, instead she just stood there. "Rezi...?" She asked as she fell to her knees. "Rezi?" She slowly looked up at Terezi who slowly started turning away, "I'm sorry..." She said and as she started walking away. Tears started to roll down Vriska's cheeks "REZI? REZI PLEASE NO! DON'T LE- ave me..." Vriska tried calling out to her, but mumbled the last few words, seeing no point as Terezi has already walked away.

She's sat there, on her knees, crying in the middle of an empty hall, or at least what she thought was empty. John and Roxy walked up to her and put their hands on her shoulders. She flinched at the sudden touch, "Don't worry, it's okay, we're her for you." Roxy said in a calming manor. "The others are waiting at our usual spot, let's go" John said with a soft smile.

Vriska told them everything, she poured her heart out, and they supported her. They agreed on 'Vris' for her new nickname.  
She ended up going home early that day.

Soon enough the next day came, Vriska hesitated going to school, but she did. "Great...Looks like I've forever lost her..." She mumbled to herself after seeing that Terezi wasn't waiting for her this morning. She took out her phone to play some music as she noticed a few new texts from Terezi.

T: 1'm sorry.  
T: 1 st1ll c4r3 4bout you 4lot.  
T: 1 just d1dn't know how to re4ct.  
T: 1 won't b3 w41t1ng for you tomorrow, 1 need some t1m3 for mys3lf.  
T: 1 lov3 you, V, 4nd you'r3 st1ll my b3st fr13nd.

"Best friend? Best friend my ass!" She said to herself. If she really cared, she would have comforted her, not just walked away. 

Vriska refused to even talk to Terezi that day, as she saw her with Aradia... Who just so happened to be having a party this night.  
Yeah, Vriska wasn't coming, she knew she'd be the laughing stock of the party.  
But Aranea thought otherwise.  
She forced Vriska to go.  
So she was now stuck to be at some stupid ass event, filled with people who can't stand her.

Vriska was just standing there, minding her business, when you guessed it, Aradia walked up.

Vriska would have just ignored her but, she saw Terezi and a few of Terezi's friends next to her.  
"Awh, the tranny decided to show up, how cute!" Aradia said with a smirk on her face, "Wanna go back to you're cave and cry little bitch boy?" she laughed.  
The girls behind her giggled as well, including Terezi.  
Vriska wouldn't have done anything, but seeing Terezi laugh at her after saying she 'still cared' broke her.  
She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, the last thing she heard being "You can't run forever darling!"

Vriska could barely hold back the tears, 'That's it, I lost the only thing keeping me from ending it all...' she thought.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess.  
Tears rolling down her cheeks, the little bit of make up she managed to sneak on was everywhere except where it was supposed to be, her hair basically looked like a bird's nest.  
She spat on her reflection, Terezi leaving her side made her loose even the little amount of respect she had towards herself.  
She looked at the pair of scissors laying on the washing machine, and grabbed them.  
She took a deep breath as she lined them up with her left eye.

She was about an inch away from her eye when Terezi walked in.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.  
"Like you would care." Vriska said with a blank expression, not bothering to move the scissors away from her eye.  
Terezi slammed the door shut "OF COURSE I WOULD. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND V. LOOK I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I GENUINELY CARE ABOUT YOU!"  
Terezi started crying near the end, but Vriska didn't care, she could only see Terezi as a traitor now.  
"Sorry? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT PYROPE. LOOSING YOU MADE ME LOOSE ALL HOPE IN LIFE. YOU TELL ME YOU CARE BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU DON'T. YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY THING THAT WAS STILL KEEPING ME ALIVE." Vriska said as she threw the scissors onto the ground.  
"I-" Terezi was about to say something, but Vriska cut it off.  
"Vriska, it's Vriska now." She said as she stormed off.

Vriska was now sitting on her bed. Thinking.  
She just had to say all that, she could have just accepted Terezi's apology, but no.  
She grabbed the pohne to apologize to Terezi for going off on her, when she noticed she had two new messages.

T: H3y S3rk3t...  
T: You hom3?  
V: Hey Rezi, sorry for saying all that at the party.  
V: I was just really fed up with everything happening in my life...  
V: I hope you accept my apology.  
T: No n33d to apolog1s3, 1t w4s mostly my f4ult 4nyw4y.  
V: No, really. I could tell you really cared 8ut I was just so caught up in the moment...  
V: Can I...still call you my 8est friend?  
T: Of cours3 Vr1s! :)

They then agreed that Vriska would be coming over Terezi's place tomorrow. But Vriska couldn't wait 

She climbed out her window and proceded to walk to Terezi's house. She stood outside her bedroom window when she decided to text Terezi.

V: Look outside.

Terezi quickly turned her head to se Vriska, standing there and smiling.  
She opened up the window and ssked "What are you doing here dude, it's like 1am...get in" She said moving away from the window.  
Vriska hopped in and they spent the rest if the night talking and joking around.

It was about 4am when Terezi did something unexpected.

"Promise you won't hate me after this?" Terezi asked.  
Vriska looked confused and was about to say something when...

She felt something soft on her lips, it took her a moment to realise...

Terezi had kissed her.

Vriska couldn't remember what happened the rest of that night...all she knew is...

She has caring friends, and now a caring girlfriend.

Life has been way better for Vriska after high school...  
Her and Terezi stayed together, Aranea finaly accepted her and she got even more friends who loved and accepted her.


End file.
